2019 Delcore's Hypo American Season
ENTRY BLURB These storms are predictions for the upcoming Atlantic and Pacific seasons. Let's see how the real season compares! Picture is of Hurricane Nate from 2 years ago. ATLANTIC The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average year. About 16 storms formed. The real season will start on June 1st and last through November. Atlantic Systems Andrea- Small tropical storm, formed off of Virginia. 60mph peak Barry- Another small storm, mainly not of any concern. 40mph peak. Chantal- First hurricane, Chantal in the Gulf of Mexico, reached an 80mph peak Dorian- Hits Florida at peak of a C1, doing minimal damage. 75mph peak Erin- Category 3 Erin formed in the open Atlantic, traveling onward while gaining strength. Peaked just north of Puerto Rico and the US and English Virgin Islands. Hits Florida as a tropical storm. 125mph peak in mid June. Fernand- Small storm formed right on the Mexican coast. 65mph peak. Gabrielle- Small storm that meandered off the Texas coast. Ran about 100 miles away, only saw rain and wind on Padre Island. 60mph Humberto- Major storm, hitting southern Florida, as a cat 2. peaks at 140mph Imelda- Small hurricane, that brought rain and wind as it passed 50 miles north of the Greater Antilles. Peaked at 80mph Jerry- Strong but not major hurricane, reaches 105mph prior to landfall in Cuba. Southern Florida and the Bahamas were also affected. Karen- Tropical Storm that hit Louisiana at Peak intensity of 50mph Lorenzo- Hurricane that traveled off the Florida coast eventually landfalling in South Carolina. 80mph peak. Melissa- Major hurricane that devastated North Carolina and Southern Virginia when it landfalled at peak intensity. Very destructive Cat 4 storm. Peaked at 150mph Nestor- Small storm, Only grew to 40mph. Formed in the open Atlantic, where high sheer and cooling waters were present. Olga- September hurricane that hit Puerto Rico and Virgin Islands headed north. Only caused minimal damage, but kills the already unstable electricity grid. Takes a few weeks to restore the power. 75mph peak. Pablo- Traveled north along the coast, eventually making it to New England, as a tropical storm. Strong winds and heavy rain were the only true threat along with coastal flooding. 70mph PACIFIC An above average year, produced 30 depressions, and 24 storms. 8 storms were majors. The real season starts May 15th and lasts through November. Pacific Systems Alvin- A first storm hurricane, that achieved hurricane status in mid May. peaked at 80mph Barbara- 2nd hurricane, stronger then Alvin, that came just days after. peaks at 100mph Cosme- Strong Tropical storm or small hurricane, that taveled off of Mexico's Pacific coast. 70-75mph peak Dalila- Tropical storm that almost went off stream to hit Mexico, but ended up moving north and dissipating. Still brought wind and rain to California. 50mph Erick- Strong tropical storm, far out to sea. 65mph Flossie- Low c1, staying and maintaining a far distance from Mexico, but eventually turned and closed in on Baja California, where its remnants hit. 80mph Gil- Small storm, stayed in open ocean. 70mph Henriette- Rather strong storm, followed the Pacific Cyclone Current, and got carried out to sea where it dissipated a week later. 120mph Ivo- First really strong storm, coming out of the PCC, Ivo really developed in a low shear, very warm area in the open Pacific, eventually flowing and dissipated south of Hawaii. 160mph Juliette- small hurricane in the PCC, but didn't track like Ivo, but instead went north. 75mph Kiko- Formed just west of Mexico, moving in the pcc, Kiko tracked like Ivo, moving south west moving into the same warm waters and grew similarly to Ivo, but water cooled enough, Kiko reached 130mph, holding for 12 hours, before weakening. Lorena- Small but still destructive storm for some pacific islands in terms of wave damage. 90mph Mario- Small Mario tracked westward from southern Mexico moving northwest, at a fast rate, and didn't develop very much. 50mph Narda- Hurricane that hit Mexico's Cabo san Lucas, as a strong C3 storm, but then quickly died down. 150mph Octave- Small storm, only grew to a tropical storm, as shear was high in its formed area. 60mph Priscilla- Grew to another notable storm, growing to 140mph, luckily no landfalls happened as it formed in the open ocean. Raymond- another major, reaching 130mph, Raymond followed the PCC pretty nicely, and dissipated south of Hawaii. Sonia- Small storm in the PCC. 70mph Tico- C2 storm, Just off the Baja California Coast. 130mph Velma- The 8th major hurricane of the year, Velma grew to a large size, and made it close to Los Angeles before weakening into a depression. Velma's remnants hit LA. 140mph Wallis- Small Hurricane that formed and dissipated just west of Mexico. 75mph Xina- Late season storm that brought some moisture to California and Arizona. 40mph Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Predictions Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:2019 Pacific hurricane season